


お帰りなさいませ、ご主人様

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: ◆OOC有◇S4大學生設定◆女僕之日後產生的腦洞，感謝一起腦補的小夥伴(比愛心)
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 7





	お帰りなさいませ、ご主人様

木全發現大平開始減少下課後和大家一起行動的次數，是在新學期一開始的時候。

大平、鶴房、金城與木全四人雖然各自屬於不同系所，社團也不一樣，不過自從大一時在一堂通識課一起報告之後就熟悉了起來，常常聚在一起進行各種課後活動。

大平和木全則是從大二之後就成為了室友。於是在大平數次晚歸之後，木全終於忍不住詢問大平到底在幹嘛，而對方只是淡淡地說他開始打工了。雖然只是隨意關心一下室友在哪裡打工，大平有點閃躲的回答反而讓木全起了好奇心來。

大平總是看起來像在放空一樣，偷偷跟隨大平並不是一件困難的事情，也因此當大平鞠躬喊完招呼客人的台詞起身後看到是木全時，嚇得叫出了聲音來，被店長白了一眼。

「プリンちゃん」木全唸出大平別在身上的名牌，露出了好看的笑容

微卷的金髮襯著白色的頭飾，側邊的頭髮上別上了一支可愛的布丁狗髮夾，合身的女僕制服在大平身上並不會太突兀，荷葉邊的白色圍裙反而與他軟呼呼的氛圍十分相稱。

「要點什麼。」

「欸～不對吧プリンちゃん？」木全沒有打算要饒過他的室友「重來！重來！」

「今天想要來點什麼呢？主人♪」大平自暴自棄地轉換成營業用模式，他開始有點後悔被時薪的數字迷惑而開始在女僕店裡打工

就這樣，木全心滿意足的點了蛋包飯、讓大平在蛋包飯上畫了個歪七扭八的愛心，最後還在要走之前買了張拍立得。

「主人，要站在這個格子裡拍照喔！♪」大平皮笑肉不笑的提醒木全店裡合照的規則

為了避免店裡女僕被客人騷擾，合照的規定比其他店嚴格了一些，但大平工作的這間店不管服務或餐色都很優秀，仍然在激戰區獲得不錯的成績。明明離學校隔了好幾個車站還得轉車，大平還以為自己不會這麼快被發現。

要送走木全之前，大平打了好幾個眼色示意木全不准再把這件事告訴其他人。

下班後回到宿舍後免不了又被木全取笑一番，本以為事情這樣該結束了，過幾天又見到木全出現在店門口時，大平覺得有點頭痛。

「プリンちゃん！」

又來了，笑著對自己招手的木全

「主人今天有什麼吩咐嗎？」

「布丁你的眼睛裡沒有靈魂欸！」

「主人真是愛說笑，還是先擔心您的期中考吧！♪」

「喂喂喂，布丁你這樣對待主人沒問題嗎？」

「怎麼會？我這麼關心主人您♪」大平送了木全一個沒有靈魂的營業用微笑之後就回櫃檯去了

—

木全多來幾次後，大平想他就是愛來鬧鬧自己而已，似乎也沒要告訴其他人的意思，看到木全出現也不怎麼驚訝了，放下心後便鬆懈了下來，所以當帶完木全的位回到櫃檯看到金城出現的時候，又不小心喊出聲音來。

「プリンちゃん，不可以對歸來的主人這麼沒禮貌喔。」店長推了一下他的銀框眼鏡

金城讓大平把自己帶到跟木全同一桌去，木全也露出有點訝異的神情

「翔也你借我的小說裡夾著這個。」金城先表明自己來到這裡的原因

木全和大平一看，是店裡的集點卡，而且已經集了半張去了，重點是木全每次都會讓大平幫自己結帳，所以自然是留下了プリンちゃん的印章，加上木全成天對著大平布丁布丁的叫，金城聯想了一下，就推斷出這個結果，看來他的猜想是被證實了。

「プリンちゃん比我預想中的可愛很多。」結帳時，金城也拿了一張集點卡。在大平幫他蓋章的時候，金城這麼對他說，大平莫名覺得有點不好意思

「很可愛吧！プリンちゃん。」出店門之後木全對金城說

「嗯，很可愛，祥生明明不怎麼會畫圖，可以想像在廚房拿著番茄醬努力的模樣呢。」金城點頭

那時看到集點卡的時候，金城其實隱約有浮現一些自己的想像，本來就覺得大平很可愛了，腦袋開始運轉之後就阻止不了，忍不住還是照著地址跑來確認

「我要不要也去打工呢？」木全轉頭過去對著金城「歡迎回來，主人♪」

「！」

「喂！碧海你幹嘛一副受驚嚇的臉啊！！有這麼不適合嗎？」

「不是。」不是，你也很可愛，我覺得還是先不要，金城心想

先是木全，然後是金城，大平心中的小警鈴不停地響著，雖然想著還是辭職吧，但想到心中思思念念著的那顆造價不斐的相機鏡頭，還是決定賭一把，過一陣子存夠錢了再辭掉。

至少他認識的鶴房汐恩不是這麼敏銳的人，況且鶴房目前也有便利商店的打工，他想只要木全和金城不說，鶴房應該是沒有機會發現的，畢竟他排班的時候都特意排在鶴房也有便利商店打工的日子了。

—

鶴房和大平互相喜歡大概除了當事人不知道之外，木全、金城、甚至是常與他們四人往來的川尻學長或白岩學長都是知道的。

他們經常聚集的咖啡廳是畢業的學長與那城開的店，白岩和川尻有時會在那邊幫忙。一開始四個人是為了討論報告約在那間店，多去幾次就和店裡的學長們熟識起來，因此成為像是他們集會所的地方。

「所以汐恩和祥生還沒在一起啊。」白岩沒事就會來看看戲，也因此相當好奇八卦的走向

鶴房上一回打工跟同事換班而獲得了休假，終於發現大平也在打工的事，隨口問了一下木全和金城，雖然含糊的掩飾過去了，但總覺得鶴房也是一副好奇的樣子，兩人只好找時間來跟學長們開個作戰會議。

「偷偷帶汐恩去不好嗎？」川尻歪著頭建議「祥生這麼可愛，只有汐恩不知道好像有點可憐。」

「哈！會不會對那小子太刺激一點啊？」白岩笑著說

對的，事情不小心被學長們知道後，又進行了一次プリンちゃん的羞恥play行程，白岩還點了讓料理變好吃的『萌え萌えキュン♡』咒語

「祥生不是不想讓汐恩知道嗎？帶汐恩過去不好吧？」在吧台邊聽大家閒聊的與那城總是把四個小學弟當成弟弟一樣，尤其是大平一副讓人需要多操心的樣子，他忍不住插嘴

「但只有汐恩不知道的確有點可憐啊。」木全說

結果大平還是在本人不知情的情況下，準備被賣掉了。

—

計畫很快的被建立又很快的被實行，在木全和金城強力的要求下，鶴房調整了打工的時間。

「叫我在外面等碧海出來，什麼鬼，神神秘秘的，是說祥生怎麼會想到來這麼遠的地方打工啊？」鶴房一手拎著包，一隻手滑著手機，乖乖照著木全的指示在店門外等著，甚至沒發現這是一間女僕咖啡廳。

—

木全、金城和老是來取笑自己的白岩學長出現在自家候位處，大平已經見怪不怪，只是金城點了蛋包飯的時候木全突然遞了小紙條來，指定番茄醬的畫法。

這種要求在他的工作中十分常見，只是打開紙條看到是一把小傘左右寫著つる跟しょせ，忍不住在心裡罵了一下自己的室友，但還是乖乖地畫上去以免等等木全和白岩學長又拿來作文章。

這種小學生玩笑一樣的相合傘已經好幾年沒看過了，想想還是滿可愛的，如果哪天汐恩也與他撐一把傘…不對，汐恩大概是那種把傘丟給自己就在雨裡狂奔的那種耍帥笨蛋吧，大平想著想著就笑了出來，忍不住補了些愛心跟小圖案在周圍。一如往常歪七扭八就是。

大平怎樣都沒想到自己就這樣被暗算了。

「主人，這是您的蛋包飯♪」

「祥生？」

出餐的方向金城正好是背對大平的，在大平準備餐點時，金城讓鶴房戴著自己的帽子坐在他的位置上，雖然進到餐廳時鶴房對於大平打工的地點竟然在女僕咖啡廳已經衝擊過一次了，但實際看到送餐來的大平，鶴房還是瞪大了眼睛

「主人您認錯人囉，我是プリンちゃん唷♪」

大平假裝鎮定的轉身往廚房去

「布丁剛剛走路同手同腳吧！」木全說

「這小子也當機了好嗎？」白岩看了一眼鶴房

「沒辦法看到汐恩當機的現場真可惜。」算好了時間回來的金城面無表情的表達他的惋惜，順手把剛剛給鶴房戴上的帽子撈回來

「所以你們都知道…祥生在這邊打工？」

「翔也是常客，我偶爾來。」金城跟木全亮起了他們各自的集點卡，木全再兩點就可以交換與店內女僕玩一次遊戲的特典

「這是你點的吧。」鶴房有點落寞，他把蛋包飯推給對面的金城

金城又把蛋包飯推了回來

蛋包上歪歪的畫了一把傘，字都糊在一起了看不出來是什麼，但鶴房疑似看到外星人，和大平常常畫的那個笑臉，這傢伙還是像往常一樣不會畫圖啊

於是鶴房又傻笑著把蛋包飯吃完了，在用餐時間限制快到的時候，又加點了其他餐點，硬是延長到打烊前，其他人都打算先回家，便留下他一個人呆呆的看著大平在店裡忙進忙出

「我也要集點卡。」結帳的時候鶴房別過頭，斜斜地看了大平一眼又移開視線

「嗯，這是主人您的集點卡。」大平雙手遞上的時候也別開了視線

兩個人都滿臉通紅

鶴房心中總覺得悶悶的，很想叫大平別在這邊打工了，尤其是剛剛有客人開大平玩笑時，他差點就衝上去帶走大平。但又想自己有什麼立場，要是他們倆在交往就算了，不過，如果他向祥生告白、祥生也答應的話，那是不是就可以叫他趕快辭職了呢？那他如果他們兩個交往，祥生就只能幫他畫蛋包飯了，啊，真可愛啊

「主人？…汐恩？」大平兩隻手拿著集點卡半天，看對方一直沒接過去，結果看了看鶴房不知道在想甚麼，一下皺眉，一下又笑起來，不知道跟哪來的電波在通信似的

「你們要下班了吧，我在外面等你，一起回去？」鶴房回過神，趕緊接過大平遞來的卡片

大平換下制服，突然不知道該不該出店門，想到在等著自己的鶴房，突然覺得有點尷尬。

回宿舍的路上，兩人也沒怎麼交談，到了學校附近的車站之後鶴房終於打破了沉默。

「什麼時後開始打工的啊？也沒聽你說過。」

「之前去看相機鏡頭的時候，剛好經過店裡在招人，想到鏡頭的價格，又看到那個時薪，忍不住去問了一下，結果那邊的店長不知道為什麼很開心的樣子，突然叫我去試裝看看，我都還沒答應的…」大平誇張的模仿店長的樣子「想說那邊離學校遠，錢又多，就…」

「你那麼可愛，店長當然開心吧，今天店裡其他女裝的女僕都那麼魁梧…噗！」

大平一瞬間不知道該先幫店裡的壯漢同事平反他們也是很有人氣的，或是該舉一些其實女裝也滿可愛但今天沒排班的同事提升一下店裡的印象，

還是該因為鶴房稱讚自己可愛而跟他道謝。

「祥生，我…」看到大平害羞的低下頭，鶴房忍不住兩手按住他的肩膀「我…」

夜色下看不清楚鶴房的表情，只看到他明亮的兩個眼眸，大平想自己一定臉紅到不行，希望鶴房不要發現

「請…幫我做蛋包飯！！！」

「呃…好？」

「不是啦！那個！請只幫我一個人做蛋包飯！！呃，也不對，就是…那個…」

面對慌了手腳的鶴房，大平忍不住捂嘴笑起來

「笑什麼！你這傢伙！」鶴房揉亂了大平柔軟的金髮，突然想到今天大平別在頭上的布丁狗髮夾，果然跟眼前這隻大型犬很像。

「我是說，那個，你要不要跟我交往。」

「我可以做蛋包飯給你吃啊，但我還沒有很熟練。」

「欸，不是，你答非所問啊！」鶴房覺得大平這樣笑自己實在欠修理，但看到他笑起來柔和的臉又生氣不下去

「我看到你在那邊打工，不知道為什麼有點不開心，那麼可愛的祥生居然除了我還有那麼多人知道，我討厭那樣，可是我好像沒有什麼立場叫你不要做，哎呀，好煩啊。」鶴房抓亂了自己的頭髮，他也知道說這些很奇怪，但鶴房一向直來直往的，要他憋住不說太困難了

才不是什麼プリンちゃん，是我可愛的祥生，不想讓給其他人。

「鏡頭的錢，快存完了，大概再一個月…」大平知道鶴房不是想聽這個，他停頓了一下「好。」

「嗯？好什麼？」鶴房明明知道大平是什麼意思，但剛剛被嘲笑的份怎麼能不討回來

「我…去跟店長說做到這個月底，那個，就是…之後，只幫你做蛋包飯就是了。」

「真是不坦率的布丁。」鶴房笑著說

「喂！你也是吧！」

—

「白岩學長！布丁超過分的啦！我還差一點就集完了，他居然辭職！」木全攤在咖啡廳的吧台前抱怨著

「你還是可以去集點啊，店又沒倒。」大平雙手一攤

「我也只去過一次，好可惜啊～」川尻一邊把做好的飲料分發給大家一邊說「不然我們的咖啡店也來換制服好了！奨くん你覺得怎麼樣？」

「蓮，店裡的服務生不是只有你跟我嗎？」白岩挑眉

「我們是打雜的吧？當然是讓店長穿啊？」川尻向白岩眨了眨眼

「別鬧了，這到底誰受益啊？」與那城覺得頭痛

「沒有人受益，但是我會獲得樂趣！」白岩表示他很喜歡川尻的提議「話又說回來了，告白的時候叫對方只幫自己做蛋包飯是哪招？」

鶴房沒想到話題會丟過來這邊，差點把剛喝下去的冷飲噴出來

「哎呀哎呀，是獨佔大家的プリンちゃん的罪魁禍首呢！」川尻笑著說

莫名覺得學長們的視線有些銳利

「對！汐恩你這傢伙！我都還沒讓布丁跟我玩遊戲的！可惡！」

「幸好我早早就換了一張跟布丁比愛心的拍立得。」金城炫耀似的拿給木全看

「欸～～～碧海你也好奸詐啊！」

雖然大家忙著消遣鶴房跟大平，但全程鶴房就只是得意的傻笑而已，畢竟有人辭職前可是帶著制服到他宿舍去了

* * *

プリンちゃん的設定(?)

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝大家看完這個莫名其妙的文章QQ  
> 雖然可能有點OOC，但是妄想女僕布丁非常開心(喂


End file.
